


i will take the chain from off the door

by groove_bunker



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't kill me please, F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: when Peggy's gone, Angie doesn't really know anything any more, 
and then she comes back. 
 
[title: the chain//ingrid michaelson]





	

The wind is getting up as Angie leaves the automat and not for the first time, she’s glad she moved back to the Griffith when Peggy didn’t come back from her work trip. She doesn’t have the money for a cab tonight and she’s just too tired for the subway down to Howard’s place. Work was hell. Too many men thinking she was theirs to touch, not enough tips and no Peggy. 

She’d got the letter last week. 

‘I’ll be back in town at the beginning of December for a few days.’

Peggy’s handwriting was terrible as always but her perfume clung to the paper and Angie had slipped the letter in her pillowcase that night. It was the best night’s sleep she’d had since Peggy left 5 months ago. 

December was here now, but Peggy was not. She hates herself a little bit for hoping that Peggy would come and see her. She knows that if Peggy’s in town, it’s for work, not for her. Why would Peggy Carter, super spy, phone operator, whatever she was this week, bother flying across the country just for her? She didn’t mean anything anymore, 

[sometimes in the dead of night, she allows herself to think about why she meant more when Peggy was here. why Peggy’s smile made her feel like she was worth something for the first time in her life. why nothing felt right now that Peggy was gone. 

she normally tosses and turns herself to sleep before she lets herself come to a conclusion]

not really. 

Walking up to the Griffith, she spots a woman in a coat just like the one Peggy wore last winter. She almost rushes up to her until she realises that that coat is in her closet upstairs. Peggy doesn’t need coats like that in L.A.. She makes it across the lobby without bumping into any of the girls and decides that she’ll risk Miriam’s wrath and skip dinner. She’s too tired to be hungry. Too sad. Too tired of being sad. 

She’s almost too tired to get changed for bed, but her nonna’s voice in the back of her head chastises her for not removing her make up, so after a quick wash and finding her oldest, comfiest nightdress, she crawls under her duvet. It’s only when she gets comfy that she realises she’s left the curtains open. It’s not really a problem but it’s her day off tomorrow and she knows she’ll be annoyed when the sun wakes her up instead of her alarm set for 3 pm. The weather’s got worse since she came through the door, blowing up a storm and she hates to think of Peggy and Jarvis out there, doing whatever it is they do, 

[she hates to think of Peggy in general lately, unless she wants to cry] 

so she opens the window just a crack and puts it on the latch. Just for air, she tells herself as she pulls a spare blanket out of the closet. Not so Peggy can sneak in without waking her up if she needs to. She’s not needed to since she got here. But tonight’s weather is particularly awful and she really would do the same for any of her friends. 

Really. 

She falls asleep almost the moment her head hits the pillow, windstorm be damned. She barely stirs when the side of her narrow bed dips. Only enough to turn over and give Peggy some more room. She feels the other woman’s arms wrap around her and hums contentedly before sliding backwards a little and falling asleep again. 

She wakes up before her alarm goes off and is about to damn it to hell when she feels Peggy’s arms still around her. Peg’s still asleep and Angie’s tempted to let herself drift off again. She knows she’ll get the worst headache if she does, and worse than that, Peggy might be gone before she wakes up again. 

“I missed you, Peg, so much. I know what you’re doin’ in L.A. is important but damn it, why d’you have to do it there? I’m sure whatever’s tucked away behind the phone company is still there. Was it your boss? I mean I guess it’s your new boss now, keepin’ you there. I hope he treats you well. Better than that old one, anyhow. He was real awful. He better treat you well or me and Frankie, you remember Frankie, we’ll come and…I dunno, make him. You deserve the best, Peg. And like, sometimes, when I let myself slip, I pretend that I can give that to you. I know, hilarious, right? Me, Angela Martinelli, who can’t even get a job off-off Broadway, let alone anythin’ else. I just…god, I miss you so much. You made every day just a bit better, y’know? The other girls are great but it’s tough here without you, real tough. I know it’s selfish but…I just wish you would come home.”

“I’d forgotten the way you never stop to breathe.”

“Huh?” 

“I lo-I think it’s very sweet, how you have so much to say that sometimes you don’t think to breathe.” 

“You…you heard all that?” 

“I’m a light sleeper.” 

“I’m sorry Peg, I didn’t mean to…I don’wanna make things awkward between us.” 

“I never thought…why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I wouldn’ta known what to say.” 

“That would be a turn up for the books, Angie Martinelli not knowing what to say.” 

“You’re angry.” 

“I just wish you would have said something. Things are…they are more difficult now.” 

“Peg, there are phone companies everywhere.”   
“Angie, you and I both know I don’t work for the phone company.” 

“I don’t know, Peg! I don’t know…anything anymore. I know you’re there and I’m here and I know that some nights I dunno what to do without you. But I dunno what the hell you’re doing out there in LA. I dunno how you are or what Daniel’s like. I dunno whether I’m gonna look up in the automat one day and find Mr Fancy there because you’ve got yourself hurt or…dead. I don’t even know whether he’d even come tell me.” 

She’s been trying not to cry, willing herself to ignore the lump in her throat. But suddenly, Peggy grabs her hand and she can’t take it anymore. Everything that’s been building up in her since Peggy left just comes flooding out. 

“Darling, darling, breathe…I’m here…I’m ok.”

“I just…you scare me.” 

“Angie, I promise you tha –“ 

“No. No promises. I dunno what you do every day. I dunno what you’re doing creepin’ through my window at 3am. I dunno what’s going on with you and Daniel. But I do know you can’t make me any promises. Not right now.” 

“Even after you said all that?” 

“I can’t have you breakin’ promises to me, English. And you know right now, you can’t keep any of them.” 

Peggy knows she’s right. She has a life in Los Angeles, with Jarvis, Ana and…Daniel. Daniel, who she loves, who cares about her, who’s so wonderful and kind and sweet. 

Then there’s New York. And Angie. Who she cares about and who cares about her, who is so wonderful and kind and sweet. And beautiful. So very beautiful. She feels something for Angie, something which feels a little bit like love. But until she knows, and until she can admit that to herself, she can’t make any promises to Angie. 

“I should go. Mr Jarvis will be looking for me. I have a flight in the morning.” 

“Can’t you…I don’t have work this evening. We could…I dunno. We could do something. Unless you have to work. Which I totally understand. We got phones, you can call Mr Fancy. Although I dunno what Miriam’s gunna think about you being back. Lemme just get dressed, I can go down and call him for ya. Unless you want…what is it English?” 

“Just…shut up.” 

And then she’s kissing Angie, and she’s forgotten how soft another women’s lips can be. For a second, Angie is like stone, but then she starts kissing back. It’s not sweet or romantic, like the first kisses she’s had before. Like the first kisses in the movies. No, kissing Peggy makes her feel desperate, so she takes what she wants from her. She doesn’t know when she’ll get to do this again. Whether she’ll get to do this again. And all she wants to know is that Peggy’s kissing her, and that it feels good. Real good. So good, she’s seeing double. When she can keep her eyes open. 

“Peg…” 

She wakes up alone. The window is swinging open, but she’s been wrapped up in three blankets. The last thing she remembers is…

[lips on hers, soft ones, the softest she’s ever felt, Peggy humming softly, a sharp intake of breath when Angie’s teeth caught that bottom lip, the one she’s dreamt about more times than she would care to admit, Peggy’s hands gently on her hips, her own hands in Peggy’s curls, desperate, wanting, needing her]

There’s a note, on her pillow. 

‘Ang, I’m so sorry. All my love, English x’


End file.
